Silver (game)
Silver is a character from Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokemon Crystal, ''and their remakes. Appearance Gold, Silver and Crystal Silver is a tall, slender young man with crimson red hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He wears a high-collared navy coat with red trim, dark violet pants, a black belt around his waist, and navy shoes with red trim that match the colours of his coat. HeartGold and SoulSilver Personality Silver is a power-hungry, intensely snobbish, greedy, cruel, callous, cunning, unsympathetic, rude, short-tempered, grouchy, and rather villainous character in the games. In Gold and Silver (Generation II), he steals a starter Pokémon from the lab and is extremely rude and bad-tempered toward the player. He later steals a Sneasel from an unknown trainer further showing his cold nature. He will occasionally challenge the player, and will become enraged when defeated. He doesn't treat his Pokémon with respect, but rather as fighting machines to make him appear powerful and menacing. However, later in the game, he begins to recognize the error of his ways when the player continuously thwarts him. He is the son of Giovanni, the Boss of Team Rocket, so he likely grew up to be an ill-mannered and villainous person because of his upbringing. He apparently despises Team Rocket and has a lot of hatred within him. Biography Games Gold, Silver and Crystal He acts as the rival of the game, occasionally challenging, taunting and arriving just in time to stop whatever the player was doing. He is the son of Giovanni, who was long rumored to be his father. He also has a deep hatred for Team Rocket due to his father leaving him to go do strenuous training after his loss to Red. HeartGold and SoulSilver Manga Adventures Silver appears in the Pokémon Adventures manga under the same name. He is one of the Pokédex holders, his skill being the Exchanger. He appears in the Gold, Silver and Crystal Arc, the FireRed and LeafGreen Arc, the Emerald Arc, and the HeartGold and SoulSilver Arc. HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime Main series Generations Masters trailer Sprites Pokémon Games Gold, Silver and Crystal ;First Battle (Route 29) If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Second Battle If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Third Battle If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Fourth Battle If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Fifth Battle If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Sixth Battle If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Monday/Wednesday Rebattles (Pokémon League) If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= HeartGold and SoulSilver ;First Battle (Cherrygrove City) If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Second Battle (Azalea Town) If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Third Battle (Burned Tower) If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Fourth Battle (Goldenrod Tunnel) If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Fifth Battle (Victory Road) If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Sixth Battle (Mt. Moon) If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= ;Final Battle (Monday/Wednesday Rebattles (Pokemon League)) If you choose: Chikorita= |-| Cyndaquil= |-| Totodile= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *Despite Magneton and Sneasel gaining evolutions in Generation IV, Silver's Magneton and Sneasel do not evolve into their final forms when battled at their highest levels. This may be due to Magneton needing Mt. Coronet to evolve and Sneasel needing a Razor Claw. *Silver's team in Pokémon Stadium 2 consisted of Mewtwo, Lugia, and Ho-Oh, all of them being legendary Pokémon. *Silver's eye color in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver differs between the artwork and the game. In the artwork, his eyes are grey, while in the game opening, his eyes are red. *During the special Celebi event, Silver is found in the past arguing with his Father. *Before it was revealed that Silver is Giovanni's son, in ''FireRed and LeafGreen, when Red confronts a Rocket Scientist, he mistook the former for Giovanni's son, only to remember that his son had red hair. *In the game and Pokémon Adventures, Silver is Giovanni's son. However, in the anime, Silver (the rival who appeared in the Japanese opening of Legend of Thunder) was never mentioned to be Giovanni's son and neither Giovanni did mention about his son in the anime series. *Silver is the only rival without a canon name even in the Gold and Silver remakes. *For a good majority of Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, Heartgold, and Soulsilver Versions, Silver's Golbat was unevovled. Once began to treat his Pokémon with kindness, however, it was revealed to have evolved into Crobat, due to the fact that Golbat evolves into Crobat through friendship. *Silver begins his journey at around 10 years of age. In the official timeline, Gen II parallels Gen IV, and takes place three years after Gen I /Gen III/ORAS. Since Red is around the ages of 21-31 as of Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, that would make Silver around 18-28 years of age by the same time period. Gallery GSC Silver.PNG|Silver's artwork in Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Silvercloseup.PNG|Silver in the opening of HeartGold and SoulSilver. es:Plata (personaje) Category:Rival characters Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Characters from Johto Category:Male characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists